Double Dare
by Icy Flame
Summary: Pietro is dared by Evan to date a girl of Spyke's pick. Of course Quicksilver can't help but accept a challenge...but what if that girl just happens to be the former brotherhood babe? Will Rogue fall to Speedy's charms Or will Petey have to face defeat?
1. Freedom or Condemnation

Double Dare

Chapter One: Freedom

Author: Icy Flame

Disclaimer: Don't own them never will!

Icy: This came to me a bit ago, it's been sitting on my computer forever and I've finally decided to post it.

W: More like you're lazy and forgot you typed it…

Icy: *sweatdrop* True but let's not focous on that! Hope ya all like it. 

Warning: AU-ish It still has all the characters but it doesn't follow the episodes!

Pairings: Uh look at everything else I've written it's obvious!

~~~ School ~~~

  Quicksilver wiggled in his seat impatiently, it was a half-day before spring break and he was in his last class…study hall. With a little help from his mutant powers he was able to complete his homework minutes after entering the room. Having nothing better to occupy his time he looked around the sparse classroom. 

Not many students had decided to stick around for this class. It was practically empty. A few freshmen were trying to barter rides home with upper classmen while the teacher yelled at someone for smoking in class. None of this was enough to hold Pietro's attention for very long though, as his eyes flickered across his old arch rival from his previous school…

                Evan Daniels.

Figuring that be petering the boy he was only flaming the flames of rivalry he began collecting paper from others. With fifteen minutes left in class he began his torture of Evan. This including flicking paper balls at him, making paper footballs and hitting Evan with them, crashing paper airplanes into his head until a large pile of paper products had collect around the X-men's chair and Pietro's notebook had been emptied of all the paper and everyone else's notebooks near by. Finally the bell rang and it took all his control not to speed out of the room with his mutation. Once outside he got into his locker and started emptying its contents into his book bag. 

Evan walked out at a much calmer pace. Going over to his locker, he scowled at Pietro. It was bad enough he had to be in the same school as the white haired boy but because they both registered in the middle of the year their lockers were right next to one another's. Just like most of the brotherhood's and X-Men's were. Well besides Jean, Scott and Todd's. As his rival had done, the skateboarder started placing his books, notebooks, folders and calculator in his bag. Finishing he zipped it up and flung it over one shoulder.

"Man it is boring around here!" Evan complained as he readjusted his pack. Pietro ran over to the other side of the young man and started poking him. Fed up Evan growled, admitting a spike from his finger and shooting it at the silver haired boy.

  "Daniels you're way too slow for me! I need a real challenge!" Quicksilver whined. Evan scowled for a moment before remembering a conversation he had with Bobby that morning.

~~~ Flash back ~~~

   "Dude she is even colder than me!" Bobby whined, rubbing his arm where Rogue had pushed him this morning on her way to the bathroom. Iceman and Spyke both stood next to each other groaning about their 'injuries'. Of course there was no real proof that both Bobby and Evan had placed honey in the shower head but Rogue seemed to think their grinning faces was enough. She'd pummeled their asses and left them wondering how the brotherhood had survived their limited time with the crazed teen.

  "Man she ain't ever gonna get wit a man!"

 "Yea she'd probably bit the head off the first one that asked her out!" This had earned them a glare from the girl standing in front of them from which they shrank back from.

~~~ End Flash Back ~~~

  "Daniels! Hello? Back from planet stupid yet?" Pietro waved his hand in front of the younger teen waiting for a reply. Evan snapped back to attention and smirked.

  "I got a challenge for you Dorkimoff" Evan smirked at the other boy who sneered at the nickname.

 "Thinking is only a challenge for you Daniels." Quicksilver scoffed, brushing a 'chip' of his shoulder and smirked when he noted that it had the desired affect on Evan.

  Evan glared back at him, "Hardy har, har. I guess you aren't interested and would rather just go back to doing something more ~interesting~ in ~Bayville~"

  "OK! Ok point taken, what's the challenge porcupine?" 

  " I bet you can't get a female from the X-Men of my choosing to be your girlfriend."

   " Ch that isn't a challenge, no women can resist the Maximoff charm! But fine what do I get ~when~ I win and you lose?"

 "If you win I'll give you my allowance for as long as she is your girlfriend but that won't happen because when you lose and ~I~ win you will have to admit in front of the whole school that you lost…to me."

  "Yea, yea, details, details! Who is it?"

  "Her" 

Evan pointed towards the end of the hall at s girl standing by her locker. Standing isn't the correct phrase, mainly because she was more in a fighting stance. Her hands balled up into fists, feet set a few inches apart, muscles tense…glaring heatedly at her jammed locker door. If looks could melt that metal would have evaporated from its existence on earth. Of course when she noticed that her teammate was pointing at her she turned her glare towards the bleach blonde boy. He shrank back and grinned at the sliver haired teen across from him, whom I might add was grimacing.

  "What? Are you kidding me Daniels? That isn't a girl!" Whined Pietro.

  "Fine, then you lose." 

  Pietro grimaced again; on the one hand he really didn't want to have to admit losing to his childhood rival. They had always gone up against one another. In basketball, skateboarding, shop, clothing, style, hair, girls, school, whose teeth were better, track, anything and everything. Their competitions had been so fierce that often it ended in detention or a hospital along with the customary groundings; of course up until late it had always been friendly. Both had been buds from way back, before their mutations had started sprouting up and hormones had kicked in. But he still didn't want to lose, admitting defeat wasn't his style. 

On the other hand Rogue was an old teammate. They had gotten along when she had been a member of the Brotherhood but when she had joined Xavier it changed everything. She no longer hung around the guys anymore; she was by herself more and more. Of course that doesn't count Risty who was constantly buzzing around her. She never talked with them either, even when paired off with them in school. Rogue had changed, instead of her normal barrier she had held up around others it had tripled.

The only people that ever got close to her were Risty, Kurt, Kitty and occasional Jamie, Bobby and Evan. Risty was her only friend from school and thought exactly like Rogue herself did. Kurt and her just connected kinda like siblings. Kitty was Rogue's roommate and so they often conversed with one another. Jamie was too cute to shoot down when he asked for favors and Evan was her partner on the X-Men. She was one of the few who could put up with his constant antics. Bobby was one of Rogue's other friends from the Xavier institute for gifted children. Both of them just hung out every now and then, plus Bobby seemed to have a minor crush on Rogue. Of course it was obvious to everyone who overheard a discussion of theirs' or the way he acted when she was the topic of a conversation.

So making Rogue become his girlfriend was next to impossible but it was that or backing down from the challenge and Pietro Maximoff NEVER backed down from a challenge. Plus it would give his speedy mind something to concentrate on over spring break; time at the brotherhood house wasn't exactly exciting. Sneering at Evan he put his hand out.

"Alright, you're on Daniels."

They shook hands, each smirking at the other boy. Pietro took off in a burst of wind and Evan jumped onto his board and skated off. However this turned out spring break just got a little more interesting.

~~~

tbc

~~~

Icy: How's that?

W: Likey?

S: You still have to work on you HP fic Icy!

Icy: Gwah that's right, thanks Sirius

SJ: Plus your normal homework!

Icy: Gee John thanks for ~that~ reminder.

Muses: *grin*

Icy: You three are hopeless!


	2. Monkies Fly East

'This is either madness…or complete brilliance.'

'It's remarkable how often those two coincide.'

-Will Turner & Jack Sparrow POTC

Rogue grumbled about preppy cheerleaders and hyperactive valley girls as she all but ran from Jean's car. To Rogue, school was a pain that lasted on average about eight hours, having to spend any extra time with people when they were so constantly happy was too long a tax on her control not to strangle them. It was as if someone had let loose on the laughing gas while she was in the bathroom or something. Their behavior was enough to make one sick really. Considering there were only about four people that were actually sane that attended her school it was nerve wracking enough without having to live a bunch of nutters.

 Sighing to herself as she reached her bedroom only to be knocked over by one of the new recruits, Julie or something of the nature. It was the one that shot firecrackers or was is fireflies? Oddly enough she seemed more upset at being slowed down then bumping into Rogue, she only was murmuring 'oh shit I am so late. Logan's gonna grill my ass' as she attempted to hurry the elevator along by pushing the button several times in a row.

It was hard to keep them straight; the professor had different people coming through all the time, so often that he seemed to have forgotten that they never properly introduced. It was just, 'this is Berserker he's new to the team please treat him nicely'. Powers were what was forefront on his mind it seemed. Although he kept saying, they were to have a day every week so they could all mix and mingle; considering that the 'new recruits' weren't really all that new any more it seemed superfluous.

Jamie Maddox and Bobby Drake were some newer recruits Rogue had contact personally. They had been very flamboyant cases, even considering that she'd been exposed to some very flashy situations during her stay with Xavier. Bearing in mind that two out of three people that came here had otherworldly powers it was bound to take place, especially since most mutants had no control over their gifts.

 Jamie had been herded into the mansion with several of his 'twins', running up and down the stairs practically graying Logan's hair with each step. Rogue had walked into her room only to find several 'matching' little boys going through Kitty's laptop diary. Then Jean had been screaming about how boys should never go through girl's rooms, let alone her underwear drawl. Evan had spent six hours trying to get the super fast drying sticky glue out of his hair. Storm's roses had been trampled along with the library being rearranged by the last word in the book. Kurt had woken to find his tail tied to his bedpost, as he found out when he ported to the kitchen table. The whole building had been left in chaos for two days before any attempts to manage the state of affairs was successful.

Bobby on the other hand had a bit more…finesse. Iceman brought the temperature around him below subzero. Relatively like King Midas, his touch brought about a great beauty but also like the former it was a quite the extreme. Normally, as to not to arise a shock, the professor had all the new students brought in as silent as possible. Unfortunately, or rather actually fortunately Rogue had been chasing Kurt while Bobby Drake was moving in. It seemed that the 'fuzzy elf' had stolen Rogue's newest vampire novel and as she careened down the stairs at a break neck pace she slipped on the ice capped stairs and almost broke her neck. Only Iceman's quick reaction of catching her save Rogue from sudden embarrassment, that was all it took to get Bobby's mind off his powers and allowing him to take control of his surrounding water molecules.

 Both occurrences had stuck her as odd and captivated her attention from there on out. Soon she became close friends of each young lad. Rogue had yet to leave her broody behavior though, she remains the enigma of the X-Men.

Kitty grinned as she leaned up against Lance. As he pulled into the driveway to the Brotherhood place, as he turned off the engine he leapt out of his side of the car and ran around to open Kitty's for her. She blushed and took his proffered hand. He opened the door to the house and waited for her to walk through. Kitty all but squealed until she was pushed aside by a stampeding Todd and Freddy. Instead of hitting the ground she merely phased past it and came back up. 

"Like were they raised in a barn or what?"

"Aw don't be upset Pretty Kitty, they're just happy to be free from school."

"Yea I like guess you're right. So what are you doing over spring-"

Kitty screamed as a breeze blew past them, enshrouding them in a layer of dirt. 

"PIETRO!" Lance yelled. Having lived in the brotherhood house he was use to the other boy's antics. Living there did not make you inept to his tricks, in fact you were more often than not the object of Quicksilver's jokes. The speedster didn't even give him a second glance, in fact he seemed more honed in on the girl next to him instead. Now Pietro was normally more likely to pay attention to the fairer sex than anything else on earth, excluding himself. The fact that shocked Lance was that he wasn't trying to flirt with Kitty, but seemed to be in deep thought.

"Youliveinthemansionsoyoushuoldknowthesleepingarrangementsright?

Seeingasthefemalesectionissmalleritwouldgivewaytologicproovingthatgirlsdoubleup.

PlusseeingasyouandRoguearetheoldestrecruitsthenyouwouldbunktogether?

SoyouwouldknowwhatIneedtoknow,right?OkPrydewhatkindaguydoyouthinkRogueisinto?"

The other two just stared at him like he was from another planet. It had been an outgoing joke amongst Evan and Kurt but now Kitty wasn't so sure they weren't right in their story. Lance, more use to Pietro's speed talk, was shocked that he would have that much to say to anyone that wasn't insulting, especially since it was an X-geek. Instead of answering the questioning looks he plowed on ahead.

"Sowell?Comeonetimeismoneyandmoneyistime!" 

Finally some of what he said soaked through Kitty's thick head. After all she hung out with a crowd that was known for its constant chattering. Her eyes brightened to an electric blue as she realization slammed into her. Squealing with delight she clapped her hands and grinned.

"Ahh it's like totally so sweeeet!" she cooed, pinching Pietro's cheek. 

Pietro frowned, rubbing his cheek and awaiting her answer. He was disappointed.

"Too bad you'll like never have any chance."

~~~

Icy: That's all for now! I'm REALLY sorry this took so long to get out but I have to share the computer so I'm often kicked off.

Not to mention my muses left me! But I have already started chapter three so no long breaks in between updates I swear!

  
Review/Email me and tell me what you think!

Thanks everyone who has done so with the last chapter!

HoneyBug16: Wow my first review! Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it!

Red Fox 7: Thankee!

Rogue Warrior Spirit: Wow! Thank you! Sorry for the long wait!

Sarah-Crysala: I can easily say that you inspired me to get off my ass and type this up the most!  :-D

Telle: I'm glad you like the idea!

Barbara Ruiz: Of course it won't be easy for Petey! Hehe Wait to see you the lengths our lil speedster will have to go though!

Incrediblecuznz:/IcePrincess: One can never quite tell what's going on inside Pie-chan's head but I promise it'll be interesting

Tokyobabe2040: I've never heard of that movie, I'll have to rent it next time! Domo arigato gozainmasu!

Lady_Destiny: Sorry for your lack of sleep! I promise to get the chapters out faster!

SilentScream: Ooh everyone loves Rietro! Hehe Thanks a bunch!

Wow people are reading this! I feel special! Now all I have to do is go catch some new muses.

I wonder if Will Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow are taken…*wanders off with a net*


	3. Cornbread is Great

 "That's it? That's the grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You sat on a beach for three days drinking rum?"  
 "Welcome to the Caribbean, love."

- Elizabeth Swann & _Captain_ Jack Sparrow PotC

Evan maneuvered his board to hop up onto the sidewalk outside the mansion gates. Stopping off at the skate park had been worth the hour trip back on his board. He'd been able to complete two new moves and meet up with a couple people. It'd been a while since Evan had been able to get out and just hang out. With all the danger room sessions and school, spare time was sparse. 

Sliding over to the front gate, he stopped and typed in his personal password. Grinning to himself in amusement, he entered inside and flipped up his board so it landed in his hand. Suddenly he was shoved to the ground by an unseen force.

"Oh and Daniels no letting her in on the bet or else it's off, got it?"

"Buzz off Maximoff, I've had my fill of you for the day." Grumbling as the speedster left him with a breeze that nearly knocked him on his back. 

Spyke walked into the rec. room, dropping his stuff as he moved. Heaving a sigh, he spotted the empty couch. Flopping onto it, he looked over to see the other occupants of the room. So far it seemed only Kurt and Bobby were present. 

Glancing over at the whispering duo he rose from his position, Evan then lurched over to their spot. Evan plopped down next to the boys. They continued whispering back and forth, scribbling down a notes every now and then.

"So what are we plotting today?"

"A way to seek revenge on Jean." Kurt answered shortly, his tail lashing out in frustration.

"Any particular reason?"

It was often that Jean found herself on the wrong end of a prank. Mostly it was due to her inability to get a rein on her powers twenty-four seven, which was understandable but to go and tell the adults what the other students were planning was inexcusable. Which left entering her room or using her shampoo an foolish action. There was constantly dye in the bottles and last time Sam walked into her room he ended up covered in pickle juice plus Rogue was not amused to have bright pink hair at all. Settling down to see what Jean had down to piss of the pranksters, not a very wise move in Evan's mind.

"We were freeing the frogs in bio during lunch. It was going smoothly when little Miss Perfect felt it her civic duty to turn us into Principal Kelly." Bobby grumbled, still angry at their prank gone wrong. It was a traditional stunt pull every year at Bayville by one group of animal right activists or another.

"Ouch" Evan flinched; it was well known that Kelly hated the students from the mansion. He was against an elderly handicapped man housing young teenagers who constantly were not in attendance and had no reasonable excuses for the numerous absents. There were enough rumors flying about what Xavier made them do to live with him without the principal adding in his two cents. The two would be serving in detention until summer break, it would no doubt only heighten the amount of pranks pulled on the principal not to mention unsuspecting students in general.

"If I can lend a helping hand tell me." Offered Evan, hoping to get in on the joke. He may be on of the youngest original X-Men but with the new recruits, the tightness of the friendship between the original group had degraded somewhat. It would be a shame for the friendship that Spyke and Nightcrawler shared to go to waste and this was a perfect way to preserve it in Evan's mind.

"Actually ve could use you." Kurt grinned, perking up some and putting an arm around his friend's shoulder as they started making plans anew.

They continued to prepare their attack on the unsuspecting red head until.

"Evan did you start you homework?" Ororo stated rather than questioned. Evan never had his work done unless you sat down and made sure he completed every last problem. He just never saw the point in doing something that was a waste of time and paper, after all teachers don't actually read the work anyways, so why do it? His aunt on the other hand did not see it this way and was determined to bring his GPA back up from its continuous dissent into oblivion. Apparently being around star students such as Jean and Scott did nothing to encourage his to complete homework, quite a shame too it had seemed like such a fine idea.

"Auntie O it's only the first day of break!" He whined trying to get out of finishing the homework, he had yet to complete in his last block. If it weren't for Maximoff, the damn insufferable git, he would be able to plot with Bobby and Kurt. Evan was so going to laugh in his face when Rogue turned him down and he was victorious! Oh it was going to be so great to rub Pietro's face in it, glory would be his. Spyke was distracted from his day dream by his aunt.

"Well then you better get started."

With that said, she led him up to his room and made sure he sat down with his work and started before leaving his presence. Grumbling about over protective aunts and pointless, time consuming research and the evil teachers overextending the boundaries of schoolwork into leisure off time Evan started his lit. assignment.

~

Wanda resisted the urge to fling Todd into the wall next to her. Instead, she simple shut the door in his face after telling him that if he so much as breathed within a ten-foot radius of her he'd find himself buried alive in the deepest pit of hell. 

How he could have such a thick skull as to not realize that yes she really did mean it when she said 'get the fucking hell away from me' when she said it. It had was really frightening that he would just pop up suddenly around her. Like when she was coming out of the shower or walking to the bookstore. Of course, both times she had flung him into the nearest wall and left the area with haste. Still he didn't seem to get it.

It was somewhat sweet in a twisted demented way, similar to the bearer of the feelings. 

Suddenly her door was knocked on but before she could answer it, the person came in and shut the door. Glaring at her brother she was about to fling him out of the room but figured he might just send Todd up to try and serenade her again. Holding back a shudder, she looked at him expectantly awaiting his pointless babble. When he didn't start yakking her ear off she started the conversation the best way she knew how.

"Do you always barge into rooms when not invited?"

"I knocked, feel privileged." She didn't answer only scowled at him. Moving her hands in a gesture he realized would send him sprawling out into the hallway if he didn't think fast.

"Okokok don't get your panties in a twist I just wanted to ask you for-"

"Rot in hell"

"Ah come on Wanda! We're twins aren't you suppose to want to repair our relationship or be secretly hoping we'll be friends again!" He wheedled, sending her a winning smile. This only made her more determined to scowl at him as he prolonged his visit in her room.

"Dream on little brother."

"Yea well why don't you just help me for once instead of working against me?" He mock pouted.

"I won't help you in one of your stupid little tricks to get closer to father." She answered stiffly.

"Father? This has nothing to do with him!" She raised an eyebrow at him, unconvinced of his sincerity.

"Really it has nothing to do with him whatsoever. Promise." 

Wanda eyed her brother, curiosity peaked but there was no way she was going to let him know that. That's all he would need, he'd be able to get anything out of her, and she knew he'd know it not to mention use it to his advantage. There wasn't any way she was going to let someone use her as their pawn.

Gazing into his eyes she shuttered at the coloring. Just like their father, could he really be different from that hateful monster? Before she could be sucked into her pessimistic thoughts Pietro thrust his pinky in her face.

 "Pinky promise, this in now way at all pertains to our father."

Gazing dazed at the proffered finger she finally sighed and linked it with her own. 

"Great! Now all I need you to do is…"

~~~

Why is Pietro enrolling the help of his big sister? Well twin sister but you know what I mean! Ok this chapter wasn't as funny as the others but it's setting up some plot…sorta…I hope so anyways! 

Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You totally made my day!

Sweet Jeebus I just saw the biggest fucking bug ever just fly across my screen! Ok sorry it's three AM and I'm finishing this up so I'm a bit…psychotic at the moment.

HoneyBug16: hehe I'm glad you found it entertaining! I hope I continue to make this humourous!

Sarah Crysala: lol You were most defiantly the most helpful with me updating this sooner! Thank you! 

Puppiescute/ Mic Mic: Thanks! Oooh that's not a bad idea at all. *grins and starts scribbling down stuff* 

xotchl: I hope this was soon enough for you and that it's entertaining also!

Barbara Ruiz: That would be pretty funny for him to do that. He'd prob just buzz if he was on a sugar high. *giggles at the mental image* Very interesting idea!

Tokyobabe2040: It was a wonderful flick! *blushes* Thanks, I'm so glad you like the story! I'll try to get this story's next chapter out sooner!

lyerial: Oh she will, buwahahahahaha! I can't wait to type up that part of the story! Patience though, Petey has to make a fool out of himself first after all!

Battosai Yuriko: Sure I'll post the quotes! (I love that movie!) I tried to just have him talk at a normal pace so that it's easier for everyone to read! I'm glad you found it funny! Hopefully I'll continue to entertain! Was it a good movie, S.W.A.T.? I haven' t had a chance to scope it out yet.

Demongurl 15: Sorry! I tried to get this out sooner but the second half just wouldn't come to me! I'm happy you like it! 

kosumi: Ah but wasn't it a funny ending! I'll try to lengthen the chapters in the future! Try not to hit anything while you're bouncing bud. Y'know Petey he's bound to tackle it creatively!

Rogue Warrior Spirit: I tried to make him talk normal so that it's easier to read! Oooh I'm so happy you like it, you really really like! *grins like a loon* 

Thanks again everyone!

Later yo,

                Icy


	4. Sweedish Fish are Deelish

'A wedding? I love weddings! Drinks all around!'

- _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, PotC

Grinning at his own cunning, Pietro smoothed a hand through his hair. 'Sometimes I'm so great I get jealous of myself.' Going down the stairs, he skipped the weak step and moved around the hole that Toad created with Freddy when they invented a new way to use Toad's slime and a water balloon frozen for ten hours. Reaching the kitchen Pietro threw a quick look around his surroundings before entering and grabbing a bottle of water. 

Of late, his father had been financing the Brotherhood. Which meant the phone had a dial tone. If you flicked on light switch, electricity did flow through the circuit. One never had to run down to the local BP station to use the toilet, or use the school showers anymore. But the water wasn't always the cleanest source around, thinking of the plants Mystique use to have around…until they started mutating from the water and began seizing Toad. In the end, the boys stuck to getting their H2O from a purer source.

Arriving at his destination, the couch, Pietro laid back and began drinking his water. Only when he looked over to the television did the water come flying out of his mouth and all over the screen. His jaw fell to the floor as he gazed straight forward. There was no way that this was playing at the Brotherhood house, finally looking to the other occupant of the room he simply stared at him.

Sure a lot of crazy stuff took place at the 'hood house. With four teenage boys and the random girl hanging around pranks and jokes were bound to happen. Like when Tabby shaved Fred bald or when Toad planted porn in Lance's room during inspection. Or even the time Pietro woke to find Freddy staring at him, breathing heavily. Wanda's daily wall plantings of Toad where not to go unnoticed either. There was even that time when Rogue had absorbed the neighbor's dog for a few hours. But nothing in all his stay here quite came close to the strangeness that faced him now.

Freddy was watching a, Pietro shuddered to even think of it, Richard Simons tape.

"I'm a pony! Are you a pony? Come on say it with me! Naaah!"

Fred responded with his own labored horse call, panting and sweating like a whore in church.

"This unquestionably has to be the weirdest day of my entire stay at this nuthouse."

Pietro stood up and inched out of the room, not sure if it would be wise to make any sudden movements. Finally reaching escape in the next room, he fled from the house, going to a nearby park to go over the disturbing images in his head.

Taking a refreshing breath of clean air, the pale haired youth tried to distract his mind from the previous attack to his mental stability. His newest challenge came to mind. It would be very difficult to trap Rogue, even more so because he actually knew the girl. Not only did he once work with her but she also had several reasons for turning him down. A player by nature it wouldn't be a shock to find Rogue turning him down simply for thinking her only a challenge. The fact that this was the absolute truth was far beyond any reasoning in Pietro's mind to turn down his utter greatness but he realized that in Rogue's mind it would be her only thought. There had to be some way that he could change her opinion of her, recalling Kitty's scathing comment he would have to take several new changes if he were to fit into Rouge's standards.

Fully distracted from any thoughts of Fred in a pink and purple leopard print thong Pietro began pacing in the park. Making up his mind, he plunged his hand into his pocked to dig out a piece of paper. Scanning it for the stores that his sister had listed for him earlier, he sighed and sped off in the direction of the mall. The only way he would be able to convince anyone he was serious in wooing Roguey's heart would to make some very large changes, not permanent but they had wash out hair dye…right?

~

Rogue stretched and looked at her surroundings. Recalling the vents of the day, she sighed and began to pull the covers higher up. Only a sharp hunger pang stopped her from cocooning back into her bed and warm covers. Cursing her body for its weakness, she began wrapping a blanket around herself to save as much warmth as possible.

Trying to decide if anyone would be out and about in the kitchen she figured it wouldn't matter anyways. Settling on forgoing taking off her gloves, she shifted the comforter around her body once more and began her decent to the main floor. Seeing no one lurking in the rooms she headed straight for the kitchen. 

Digging through the cupboards, she began looking for a quick snack. It wouldn't do to get caught with her hand in the cookie jar this close to dinner by Ororo; but having no lunch block and then coming straight home to bed had left Rogue with only breakfast…which she'd skipped. An empty tummy was an unpleasant experience, and her body wished to remind her with this as it let out a loud growl.

Finding only a pop tart, Rogue grabbed it and popped it into the toaster. Writing a mental note to tell someone to pick up some snack foods later, she tapped her fingers impatiently waiting for the strawberry tart. Trying to get her mind off of the cooking pastry, Rogue remembered the weird looks she'd gotten earlier today after school from Quicksilver and Evan. She shivered as even the memory of Pietro Maximoff's stare evoked a cold thrill up her spine. 

That boy's intentions were always about as clear as a mud puddle. Recalling the way her thoughts sped when she'd absorbed him, she could readily comprehend how he often got in trouble with a mind that went so much faster than others did. Before she could give it any more thought to him, her pop tart was flung into the air. Snatching it before it landed she left the room and flopped down on the couch in the rec. room.

"So thinking about Maximoff?" Amara said, looking annoyed at Rogue.

Rogue was struck dumb, how had she known? Did Jean broadcast her thoughts or was she just that transparent that everyone knew what she was thinking.

"What?!"

"I said 'Someone's sitting there, get off!', jees are you like totally deaf!" Amara pouted, finally shoving Rogue off her lap.

"Uh sorry. Ah thought you guys were still in DR session."

"Gaa don't remind me, mister Logan is totally out to get us."

"Imagine that, and all ya'll did was try to clean his bike up…by throwing it in the pool." Rogue replied sarcastically.

"I know, he seriously needs to lighten up!" Amara continued to rant, not catching Rogue's sarcastic tone. The gothic girl just nodded and excused herself, finishing off her pop tart and making sure to wrap the comforter around herself like a shield.

"What crawled up her ass today." 

"That time of the month I believe." Bobby answered, smiling at Rogue. "Nice costume."

"Unlike yourself Ah like it hot."

"I'm sure you do Rogue, I'm sure you do."

Glaring at the boy she tried to hold back a smile, a twitch in her cheek exposing her amusement. 

"Bobby you pervert!" She growled, swatting at the younger teen. He just grinned back like the cheeky little monkey he was and dodged the next blow.

A pounding on the door distracted Rogue from her next punch and she turned to look at the door. Bobby scrunched up his face in confusion but went to answer the knocking never the less. He pulled back the door to reveal…

Quicksilver…the goth?!?

~~~

Wala! Thanks guys for sticking around!

Thanks so much for everyone that reviewed!

Heven: I have to agree with you they are the cutest couple! I just love them together!

Sky Dancer Hawk: Oooh I know I just love random titles sometimes! Hehe I love that couple too! Rietro forever. 

Telle: Thanks! No the title is weird, I'm just being strange. Most the time with the chapter titles I try to make them a saying or something but I figured I'd just add some wackiness to this story! :-D Glad people noticed! Trust me no one can be dense compared to some of the stupid things I've done/said before! *grin*

Weeble Wobble chic: Thanks! 

ImpuLsIve THouGhTS: That's a great idea. Oooh this story just got a lot more twisted! Buwahahaha

Sarah Crysala: THANKS! *smile* You are like my favorite reviewer! I'll try and tack on some more Rogue perspective, she's my fave too! With Petey of course! Lol

Mic Mic: Your welcome, it's a kick ass idea! Thanks for letting me use it! THANK YOU! Later bud!

Lunacat: Glad that I can add you faves in! I luuurv that movie too! It's up there with my four faves! I love Evan bashing, not sure why I just do.

lyerial: Don't worry he'll be making an ass out of himself. :-D Thankee!

Ice Princess: Yea I can't wait to see Wanda's plans in action either. I hope this entertains!

Untitled Whispers: Yea I see what you mean with the Oocness for Wanda but I thought I'd add some mush. Hehe

Thanks again everyone who reviewed. You got me to actually work on this. Hope I keep you all entertained. 


	5. Cocoanut flavored Slurpies

'You need to find yourself a girl, or maybe the reason you practice three hours a day is you found one, but you can't woo her?'  
 'I practice three hours a day, so when I meet a pirate, I can kill him!'

            - _Captain_ Jack Sparrow & Will Turner, PotC

There stood Pietro Maximoff, former preppy smart ass now attired in dark clothing. His pants were no longer second skin jeans but were loose black material with straps cropping up every where, even in places where straps wouldn't be needed and rather improbable that he'd _ever_ strap something onto that part of the pants. Large combat boots adorned his feet instead of sleek running shoes. A baggy Mansion tee shirt replaced his maroon tight-fit sweater. In his left ear were several shiny rings and studs. His right wrist was covered with gel bracelets, ranging in colors. His left wrist had a thick studded bracelet strapped on. Dark black nail polish covered over his normally pristine nails. A thin shadow hung over his lips, but there was no way that it was lipstick…right? The silver colored hair was his only untouched characteristic. Overall, there wasn't an ounce of preppy left in him in fact. Right now, all he did was ooze from the pores of goth. 

Rogue stood there, flabbergasted. There was no way in hell this was the Pietro Maximoff she knew from the 'hood house. Maybe it was really just Mystique trying to mess with her head. No, not even she was this deranged. Of course when Rogue gave him a once over she couldn't find anything wrong with the new change, in fact it was quite an improvement in her book. 

Pietro could feel her eyes appraising his looks and hoped he could pull this off and get her to go out with him. It was getting a little to rich for his blood, these clothes had cost a fortune and were so horribly designed for speed! He fidgeted, not use to the looseness of his clothing. Hopefully once Rogue said yes, which of course she would, he could revert back to his old style and still keep her. That way he would keep the money flowing from Spyke. Smiling at his own genius he turned and did a little shimmy with his hips.

"Sooo Roguey, see anything you like?" Having noticed her eyes being glued to his form he asked in a sultry tone, giving her The Eye. 

At first Rogue had been shocked but now as she tried to come up with a comeback she found her mouth extremely dry. Flicking her tongue out she again attempted to wet her lips. Nothing. Damn. Her mind was a blank, normally she would have millions of snappy replies to the speedster but seeing him like that seemed to lower her IQ level ten points. It was appealing to see him in gothic garb, _very_ appealing. Luckily, Rogue was saved from making a comment by her prince in frozen molecules.

"What brought around this change Maximoff?" Bobby sneered, crossing his arms across his chest and giving him a disapproving look. It was very reminiscent of Scott and Pietro was tempted to make a comment about him growing his own stick up his ass but if he were to win this bet, he couldn't actually have Rogue's few friends against him.

Doing another shimmy with his hips Pietro tried to unsuccessfully turn Rogue into putty. As didn't work she was provided with enough time to collect her wits. 

"Whatever you want make it quick."

"What _I_ want shouldn't be done quick." He said giving her a significant look.

"Don't make me gag. Ah'll repeat myself once more for you in small words. Why are you here, dressed like that?"

"To deliver a message to Pryde, perhaps you can show me to your room?"

"Scott will get the stick outta his ass fore that happens Speedy."

"As much as I'd like to wait for the apocalypse, I need to give Lance's kitty-kat her message Roguey."

"There is no way she's bringing you into the girls' dorm Maximoff so just get lost!" Bobby growled, he had been enjoying a moment with Rogue before. Then Quicksilver came over and now he was ruining it. For someone whose mutant power was speed he sure was taking his good old time about it.

"Go play with a white line Drake." Turning to Rogue, he continued, moving so he stood right next to her. "Now if you would lead the way?" He purred.

"Fhane but Ah better not find my underwear on ebay."

"Rogue are you serious?" Bobby asked.

"Chill Bobby, He'll give her the message and leave, right?" Rogue turned the last part to Quicksilver, growling the last word slightly.

"Ofcoursemysouthernbeauty."

"Ah ain't your nothing Quickie so get on with it."

As they made their way up the stairs Pietro began to sweat, Lance hadn't actually given him a message to give to Kitty. In fact, he was pretty certain that they were on the phone with one another. He'd only told Rogue that to prolong the conversation and figure out how to woo her. He swallowed loudly and began to go over any possible topic. There was no way that he was going to let Daniels win; he'd hold it over his head forever. Shouting out the first thing that came to mind Pietro hoped it didn't sound too cliché.

"So uh Rogue how has life as an X-geek been treating you?" 

"Ah don't know, how's life as your daddy's lap dog treating you?"

She turned a frosty glare on him and he cringed as he realized the stupidity of the statement he just made. The rest of the journey was made in silence and Pietro failed to notice that at one part he was the one leading and not the other way around. Swiftly slowing his pace, he walked next to Rogue, hoping she didn't notice. 

They arrived at the room and Rogue walked in, flopping down on her bed. Kitty was nowhere to be seen and Pietro glanced around before spotting the other bed and zooming over to it. Grabbing a piece of paper randomly from his pocket, it was a list of swear words he knew in different languages he'd made in while waiting for his ice cream cone. He shrugged placed it on the pillow, there was no way that she'd know what it meant anyways.

"Is that all or have you gotten anymore packages?"

"Just one more but I don't think Xavier would be so forgiving if I unloaded it here."

"You sick fuck get out." Ignoring her demand for his removal he tried to find out if she approved of his look, not that it really matter of course since he was simply doing this to beat Daniels and prove his superiority once more…_right_?

"So what do you think of the outfit?"

"Why do you suddenly care what anybody thinks?"

"I don't!" He replied defensively and realized too late how immature he sounded. 

"Right, either way Ah've never been one of your groupies Maximoff so incase you have yet to realize, Ah don't care about you let alone your appearance."

"Ouch, you wound me." He replied, holding a hand over his heart and falling dramatically.

"Unless it's fatal Ah don't wanna hear about it."

Getting frustrated with his lack of progress and realizing that his time was limited here Quicksilver tried to think of a way to get a response out of the gothic girl. Switching over to her bed, he lay on his back and looked over at her as his greater weight forced her section of the bed to elevate and roll her towards him. 

For a moment Rogue was put off by his new look, he was further exposed to her skin contact now. Without the long sleeves, it would be dangerous to be around Pietro. Giving him a longer look, she gazed at his transformation. It really was sudden, and Rogue wondered why he did change but instead of questioning, she just appreciated things for a change. Pietro fiddled with his gel bracelet, not noticing he was yet again being looked at. This time however Rogue had a much closer examination and found in stead of a dry mouth she faced quite the opposite problem. Pietro turned to her, breaking the spell as their eyes locked.

"Pietro unless you want drained get off my bed."

"How is this draining occurring?" Growling under her breath, Rogue got off the bed and stormed over to the door. Throwing it open she was about to tell Pietro to get his scrawny ass out of her room when Logan appeared in the doorway.

"You know the rules Stripes, no member of the opposite sex allowed in the dorms."

"But Logan—"

"Not buts, you know the rules and the punishments. You've got car washing duty tomorrow and an extra hour of Danger Room sessions tonight."

"That's not fai—"

"You'd like another hour?"

"What could we possibly be DOING in here Logan?"

"With Speedy over there I'm sure you two could think up something."

Rogue blushed bright red at the implications that not only she was *doing* things but that her instructor seemed to think she was doing them with Maximoff!

Pietro would have started to laugh but deciding to help Rogue, he tried to stop her punishment.

"Actuallyweweren'tdoinganythingWolvie." Logan growled at him and shot his claws out without a moments hesitation.

"I have yet to say what I'm gonna do to you if I ever find you in here again bub!" 

Understanding the threat for what it was Pietro grimaced that would put a crimp in his plans. Getting up off the bed he sped over to where they stood by the door. 

"Well you heardtheman. TillalaterdateRoguey." Taking her gloved hand, he placed a kiss on it and winked. Rogue jerked her hand back as if burned but he was gone in the blink of an eye, wiping her glove on her pants. Logan just raised an eyebrow and sauntered off. 

'Why is my world so fucked up?' Shaking her head Rogue returned to her room to continue sleeping until dinnertime, trusting that Pietro had left the mansion and returned to the 'hood house.

Our little speedster was hardly back to the Brotherhood house, in all actuality he was just a floor up from Rogue. Grinning at Ororo, he answered her question.

"Dinner? It is short notice but I'd love to stay." Pietro gave her a winning smile and patted himself on the back. 'I am _such_ a smooth operator. I don't get half the credit I deserve! An Oscar? I couldn't, well if you insist! I'd like to thank…well no one besides myself for my constant support and oblivious superiority to you all. Ahh I love myself. There should be two of me just so I can watch my gorgeous self!' Pietro looked at himself in the glass of the green house and frowned 'Is my lipstick smeared?'

~~~

Next chapter will have the dinner scene. *cackles evilly* Review and I'll love you forever!

I got such a great response from the last chapter I made sure to post this one faster!

**Crysala**- hehe I have a lot of happy dances but my family always looks at me strangely when I do them…I wonder why? I'm glad someone liked the Freddy thing. At first I was going to have it be Wanda watching porn but I decided against it. The part with Amara and Rogue is that Rogue was thinking about Quicksilver…a lot, so much in fact that when Amara told her that someone was sitting her and to get off she thought that she said 'think about Maximoff' instead of 'someone is sitting her get off'. Sorry if it was confusing, I should have made it clearer!

**HoneyBug17**: Thanks! I'm glad that I'm keeping them realistic and humorous! *grin*

**Kosumi**- I know, most the time I just do them spur of the moment! *cackles evily* I love ending it on random notes! Glad you liked Bobby's character, I was afraid I might make it a bit too crude. *hears a whip crack and begins writing next chapter* Oy my poor lil hands! 

**Spontly**- Well the boy did grow up on a farm so maybe he got a little too friendly with the horses… Eh anyways sorry for the cliffy but they're just so much fun to write!

**Destiny Phoneix**- Thanks!

**DBZ punk chick**- I'm glad you liked it!

**The Rouge Thorn**- Thankee! I hope I'm posting new chapters fast enough! *smile* lol 

**Sky Dancer Hawk**- You made a good point, I think I'll leave his hair white! I think it goes better with his character anyway! *grins*

Later yo, 

                  Icy


	6. Lime Swirled Sea Horse

If you were waiting for the opportune moment… that was it.

- _Captain_ Jack Sparrow

Pietro looked at the smudge lipstick. Grimacing he wiped the remaining lip covering off his mouth with the edge of his shirt. Looking back at his reflection, he flashed his pearly whites. He turned to listen as Storm continued to talk.

"So it should be in about seven minutes. Some of the children have to finish setting the table first. If you would like the rec. room is down the stairs and to the right…" she trailed off as she noticed that her "captivated" audience had fled from her garden.

 "Oh child what are you up to?"

Pietro grinned manically to himself. 'Damn I'm good. First step the X-Men, next…Bayville, watch out world here I come!'

 It wasn't his style to do things slow. He never slowed down for anything, what was the point? Everything moved at the pace of molasses anyways. 'People waste too much time on frivolous matters, especially when they could be worshipping my beautiful being.' Occasionally he'd behave for Wanda but that wasn't always the safest idea. She often mistook statements and twisted them to her own mentality. 

Pietro paused to shiver once, rubbing his elbow as he recalled the last attack from his sister. It had put his left arm out of use for a week; he'd had to walk around with the ugliest sling ever known to man or mutant kind. It was like karma had been frowning on him, but that was impossible! Who could hate him? Pft that was about as likely to happen as Chuckie's hair coming back!

~ Xavier's bed room…yea scary I know…~

Charles lay in bed, a wide grin on his features. His hair it was full and thick. He ran his fingers through the mane he had so greatly missed. Tears of joy ran down his face, trembling from the excitement he opened his eyes and sat up in bed. Jerking awake his hand shot to his head of hair…only to streak over his chrome dome.

"Last time I ever eat Hank's Twinkie." He muttered to himself. {Not *that* twinkie! Hentais!}

 Turning to see the rec. room was indeed filled with several recruits. Most were just lying around staring at the ceiling as filler before the meal. Within the blink of an eye Pietro took in their activities.

Tabitha was fiddling with what looked to be a non descript brown package. Ray shot blasts of static electricity at Jamie. The smaller boy would curse, stumble and create duplicates of himself. It seemed like a never-ending cycle until the Jamies all ganged up on Ray. Screams of "Not the hair!" filled the air. The rest of the recruits were flopped out on random pieces of furniture.

Sighing to himself, Pietro laid out on a couch. Stretching to take up the whole thing; he wiggled his toes in comfort. The couch back at the 'hood house was in less decent status. After having Fred sit on it for eight hours every day, Wanda flinging it about the room, and not to mention the old age of the couch itself--well the thing had plenty of excuses for being less than comfortable. 

He could get quite used to laying about the mansion with its plush furnishings. They never had to do any real work, were always fed. Overall the institute was quiet a sweet deal. Hell if his father wasn't who he was then he would be here, of course if his father wasn't who he was, then he wouldn't be who he was so it wouldn't really matter. (Yea I did that on purpose *evil grin*)

A squeak filled the air as someone tossed his combat boot clad feet off the fake leather. Kitty had thrown a huge fit about killing defenseless animals, and how funding such barbaric customs was certain to reserve a place in Hell. (1) 

Sitting up in annoyance, he shot a death glare at the culprit. Those boots had been very expensive…not that he'd paid for them but it was the principle of the matter really.  His gaze encountered Ray's who seemed a bit pissed off at the mere presence of Pietro. 

"What the hell are you wearing?"

           …or perhaps what Pietro was wearing.

"What'sitlooklikestatic?"

"Looks like you're attempting to be Gothic."

"Ding-dong-get-the-idtoit-a-bag-for-his-head!"

"_Clothes_ don't make you Gothic."

Pietro floundered for a comeback for a few seconds. What exactly could he say to that? He wasn't really trying to become Gothic, just get Rogue's attention. The best way to do that seemed to imitate her own style of dress. Not to mention her reaction to his clothing seemed to have been more positive than Ray's at the moment. Of course, it was all just for the bet, so it wasn't like it really mattered what anyone thought of his clothing-it wasn't permanent. As soon as he had Rogue it would be off like a dirty shirt.

"Why-do-you-care-what-I'm-wearing-dickweed?"

Ray growled and lunged at the Brotherhood boy, electric bolts tingling on his fingers. Pietro was thankfully quick enough to escape the weak attempt on his life. Mocking Berserker would have to wait until after dinner as Jamie rang a gong to announce it's beginning. (did that make sense…eh basically Ray's ass whopping would be post dinner) 

Pietro made sure to hang back for a few seconds as everyone sat down. He wasn't sure if they had 'assigned seats' or not. With Summers as their leader he wouldn't be surprised it they did. Looking around he noted that people just seemed to fill in wherever was opened. Exerting some of his powers, he made a beeline for the chair next to Rogue, only to be knocked out of the way by Evan.

Evan simply smirked at the speedy teen. There was no way he was going down without a fight. Sure he hadn't thought that Pietro would be this determined but that was mainly due to the lack of being around the other boy. When they were at their old school Pietro had been as stubborn as a jackass, and it seemed that he still was. As he turned to talk to Rogue he blinked, Pietro was already sitting on her other side, chatting about something it seemed. Well the speedster was.

Groaning to himself, Evan muttered darkly "You may have won the battle, but you ain't won the war Dorkimoff." Grumbling he took the bowl Amara was handing him and spooned some of it onto his plate.

"Soooo Roguey what's a fine lady like yourself doing hanging around with these losers?" Pietro purred, leaning towards her; Rogue simply scowled at the youth in return. Frowning at her lack of response, he ran over things that he could use in a conversation with her. 

"Don't forget you have an extra hour tonight Stripes." Logan reminded, grinning at her discomfort. Sometimes he just really loved his job, of course being a bit sadist helped too. Which reminded him, Ororo still had his handcuffs…he would have to punish her for not returning them to him like promised.

Jean blushed bright red, her eyes widening as she turned away from Wolverine. That was just waaa~y too much information. She shuddered; she hadn't gotten such an overload since she walked in on Tabitha that one night. Of course, why Tabby had _those_ kinds of videos was beyond her. Besides, wouldn't it hurt to bend that way?

Evan glared over at Pietro because…because! He didn't need a reason to be mad at that dickhead! It was second nature to him by now anyways. They had been fighting since they were young. Like the time that Maximoff had tricked him into giving him, his snack packs for a week in first grade; or the time that he had shoved a snowball down Pietro's shirt. There was no actual reason for their bickering it just was innate that they do so. Like how you knew that Tabitha would have any kind of porn you could ask for, that Roberto had a certain lubricant in his sock drawer that was _not_ used for cars, or even that Auntie O's plants weren't all actually legal…especially when the leaves were being "burned". Pietro Maximoff and Evan Daniels would always fight, period.

"Evan did you take your medicine? You look constipated, eat your greens it'll help!" Ororo ordered, passing her nephew the bowl. He flushed under her line of questioning and simply ducked down as he spooned greens on his plate. Muttering a quick, 

"Yes ma'am" as he stared at the tabletop.

Pietro busted out in laughter at Daniel's humiliation. Oh this was just too great, this was much more entertaining than sitting around at the 'hood, arguing over whose turn it was to steal dinner.

Scott was annoyed. When he asked the Professor what Quicksilver's presence was doing in the mansion, let alone their dinner table, he was met with partial answers and hidden meanings. Ok so his exact wording was 'Why in the seven hells is Maximoff HERE?!' It really baked his chicken the way that the Professor avoided giving him a straight answer. His crooked preferences in behaving were reminiscent of Magneto. That man irritated Scott to no end, he was just like that Gandalf character from that Lord of the Rings movie that Rogue kept watching over and over again.(2) Why she kept muttering stuff about Craig Parker and Orlando Bloom was beyond him, Kitty did put a defense up for Billy Boyd, but the whole thing went right over his head. (3)

 Many things of late went over Scott's head. Like why Tabitha kept getting so many nondescript brown packages, how Kurt was able to eat them all under the table and still remain one of the thinnest guys he knew, why Jean constantly ignored his endeavors at starting a relationship with her. Most recently though was why in the hell Pietro Maximoff wanted to eat with them. 

Rogue, like most present, wasn't enjoying dinner one bit. The food wasn't bad, just the company. Of course, most of the idiots that resided here were exactly that, idiots. They wouldn't know a book if it bit them, and most certainly shared different tastes from her own in hobbies. Having Pietro here was just adding to her frustration.

 Why was he eating with them anyways? Up until today she would have sworn he hated the X-Men, yet here he was chomping down with them, and man could he put it away! Already he was eating his second helpings. It was almost as bad as Kurt was, but it was physically impossible for anyone to eat as much as Nightcrawler, that boy was a black hole in fur. 

Pietro was getting desperate. She hadn't even talked to him the whole meal. How was he going to get her to go out with him if she wouldn't even talk to him? Any other girl would have fallen at his feet, begging for a kind word. Yet, it was impossible for Rogue to even become flustered at his constant attention. Pietro was panicking, this had never EVER happened to him before. It was a sure sign of the apocalypse. Pietro was about to say something witty to Rogue when-

"PENIS!" Amara shouted earning several strange looks from her tablemates. 

"Amara!" Ororo said disapprovingly, "I'll _talk_ to you after the meal young lady."

The princess bowed her head contritely, glaring at Kitty and Tabitha. This was all _their_ fault. If only she hadn't agreed to play there stupid game. Damn Americans. Bet they thought it was just hilarious that she now in trouble. It'd all started out with a harmless game. It consisted of everyone playing saying penis, the first person would say it in a whisper and the next had to say it louder. Eventually you'd scream it, which was now obviously the reason the girls had included her in the game. She felt her cheeks heat up as the other two broke out in gales of laughter.

  
"I would also like to have a word with Kitty and Tabitha in my office after the meal is complete." Xavier intoned, looking significantly at them. Shadowcat shrank into her seat as Tabitha shrugged it off. She'd constantly gotten into 'trouble' since she'd started at the institute. Apparently it was 'bad manners' to show up late to practices and the like. Plus Xavier didn't like being tagged 'baldy', go figure.

"Whatever you say chief." Boom boom intoned as she bent her fork backwards to fling mash potatoes at Jean. The red head shrieked indignantly as the creamy blob hit her center of hair.

~~~

(1) Not sure if Jewish peoples believe in Hell…eh if they don't then we'll suspend reality for a few seconds. I meant not offense to any Jews out there, I know how much it'd piss me off if someone said something bad 'bout my religion so I didn't mean to bash anyone's beliefs!

(2) Don't know if anyone knows or not but Ian McKellen is the actor that plays both Gandalf _and_ Magneto, incase you didn't catch the joke~ 

(3) Orlando Bloom is most obviously Legolas, Craig Parker is Haldir and Billy Boyd is Pippin! Now Pippin ain't so hot to trot on screen but the actor himself… 'nother story.

Wow that took FOREVER to get out. *ducks from random rocks* SORRY! *big teary eyes* (@).(@) I REALLY tried to get it out but that bloody writer's block just wouldn't budge once inch! Plus I didn't wanna disappoint anyone. Grrr. My muses finally got out the dynamite and blew it to kingdom come. *cackles*

Thank you everyone who took the time to review! And in order to answer any question/s:

**Kosumi**: In truth I doubt there are really any coconut flavored slurpies, mores the pity. But thank you, I'm glad you love it! *grin* That makes me so happy! 

Thank you sage, Ice Blue Rose, Arsenic, Storm-Pietro, Destiny Phoenix, Athena Alpha, Silent Scream, Sky Dancer Hawk, Unknown Source, Crysala, DBZ punk chick, Chibi Makoto, kosumi, spontly, Desert Rose, and Honey Bug17! You guys seriously make me happy to write! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone, that was my greatest fear with this chapter.

I got a few comments about Pietro being Gothic, most were positive but a few pointed out that not all Goths were lipstick and they aren't labeled by their clothing. Thanks! I always piss my friend off by calling her Gothic, due mainly to her clothing, but is it like the attitude or something? I mean I do understand it's just not the clothes that make you Gothic but what _is_ it? Eh the world may never know. Glad so many ppls liked Gothic Pietro though! I guess he'll stick around for a while then! I must admit the thought of Petey dressed up like that is mouth watering! ^.^

I've already started the next chappy, don't worry!

Oh and the thing about Hank and twinkies is from the comics supposedly! He like deep fries them or something…


	7. Dusty Ice Particles

I've changed me mind! If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonnie lass.

            - _Captain_ Jack Sparrow

Pietro cackled with absolute delight as he saw the aftermath of Tabitha's assault. He always knew one day Red would lose it, but it'd never occurred to him that he'd be there to witness it. Ahhhh what bliss. She was like a redheaded Carrie. The chandelier shuddered and the silverware danced as her temper grew. Kurt, sensing the upcoming danger but reluctant to miss food, ported out of the room. Kitty phased through the floor, taking on of the newer recruits with her. Someone else shot out of the room and the rest stayed around to watch the action. Pietro mentally scoffed as he counted the times that the X-Men screeched at them for using their powers thoughtlessly.

Jean had taken the butter and shoved it between Tabitha's bodice. Who in return slammed the gravy in Jean's face. It'd broken out into a catfight after that and Pietro was always one to appreciate two beautiful women on the rampage, especially when he wasn't the target. It seemed he wasn't the only male in the room that shared his views either.

Tabitha tugged on Jean's read locks, earning a banshee scream from the girl. Jean, too irate to concentrate with her powers, ferociously threw Boom boom to the ground. Pouncing on her, Jean began to throttle the blonde. Grasping her shoulders in a death grip, Tabby forced them into a barrel roll with a well-placed bomb and began leaving scratch marks along Jean's face. Short timed explosives raked Jean's skin as Tabitha got caught up in the fight. The continued to tumble, bellows echoing from them every few seconds along with a hollow thump when skin came in contact with a slap/punch.

"Children you must stop this barbaric behavior at once!" Storm commanded, trying to physically separate the girls. They seemed to radiate tension as they were held back, Scott tending to Jean and Roberto to Tabitha.

"Oh that was rich, and I thought Toad and Wanda were bad. He he that was marvelous." Pietro cackled, practically falling out of his seat. Noticing the not so friendly looks shot his way Quicksilver decided it was a wonderful time to use the restroom. Shooting out of his seat and down the hall Pietro made a few…stops along the way. Upon returning Pietro smiled suavely at Rogue, he'd finally figured out something that would have her melt into his hand! 

"So Rogue I hear you like to f-"

Xavier interrupted, probably saving Quicksilver's life. "Yes well I'm sure we all have things to do after dinner. It was fascinating to have a member of the Brotherhood dine with us. Our doors are always open."

"Yea and your closets too." Muttered Pietro, giving Xavier a pointed look, the Professor was flabbergasted for a few minutes before he croaked out a reply.

"Dismissed."

Everyone fled from the dining room. No one had ever heard the Professor take that tone before, not even with Magneto. Or perhaps they should say, especially not with Magneto? Pietro merely waved to Charles and fled to say good-bye to Rogue. He met her in the hallway, coming down in her uniform for her extra practices.

"Narcissistic, selfish, arrogant, big headed jackass getting me in trouble."

"Aww now Roguey you forgot handsome, perfect and smart!" Pietro beamed, giving her a winning smile.

"Not quite Speedy, I was describing you. Although you are right, I did leave out some stuff."

"Glad you see it my wa-"

"Pig headed, supercilious and conceited!" Rogue all but shouted, pushing Pietro with each word.

"Love you too!" He simpered.

"Aurg! You are infuriating Pietro Maximoff, not get out of my sight before the gloves come off!"

"Just the gloves or everything, because if it's not just-"

"What did I say Stripes? No more meeting your boy toy in the dormitories!"

"Boy toy eh? Why Roguey I didn't think you were ready to come out with it already! But your right, why deny it!"

"God, Buddha, Zeus, Ra whoever just strike me down now!"

"You" Logan pointed at Pietro "Out." 

Pietro merely grinned and once again waved to Rogue. 

"And you can thank your boyfriend for the extra thirty minutes Stripes."

"He's not my-"

"Save it. You on my watch now and it's time for a one on one Danger room session!"

"But we're not-"

"NOW!" Logan roared. 

Rogue gulped and ran down the stairs, mumbling about silver haired pests and slave labors. Tabitha cackled with glee, passing Rogue. In her arms was a plain, nondescript brown package. Was it just her, or was Boom boom getting a lot of those recently?

Evan walked into his room, seeing a note on his bed. Leaning down he plucked it up and began to read the neatly written note.

"_Slowpoke,_

_This bet is getting tiresome the stakes have been upped. In order for you to win now, you have to follow my dare; only, you have to get Tabitha Smith to date you. Good luck, loser!_

_Your local god,_

_Pietro Maximoff._

_P.S._

_duck_"

Evan was pondering what the last part meant only to have a canister of shaving cream explode in his face. Blink twice he looked around and noted the new 'décor' on his walls. In large dark letters the word 'SLOWPOKE' were scrawled. Scowling, he swiped at the shaving cream covering him. 

"YOU ARE SO DEAD MAXIMOFF!"

'_Tabitha, Catherine I would like to you two in my office at once_.'

Kitty groaned and phased from her bed to the door outside his office. She had been enjoying the quiet atmosphere of her room. For once, her roommate wasn't there and now she was being punished. Sheesh it was just a joke anyways, if Amara couldn't take it then she was being a whiner.

Tabitha joined her seconds later, cheeks a little rosy…from the run downstairs of course. 

"Come in."

Both girls entered the office, looking around to make sure that they were the only ones present. No such luck, Amara was also there.

"Please take a seat."

"Aye, aye captain!" Tabitha grinned mirthfully. She flopped down in the middle chair, Kitty on her right.

"I'm sure you are all aware of why you are here, correct?" The trio simply nodded. "Good, then let's get right down to the point. I understand that there hasn't been a chance for everyone to get to know one another so it is reasonable that a few feathers shall get ruffled-"

"What?!? You're letting them get away with it!" Amara cheeped indignantly. Xavier gave her a stern look and continued on.

"-but we can not ignore this. I would expect more from all three of you. The vulgar language your expressed tonight is unacceptable. If you wish to continue your stay here, you must shape up at once. I will not have the other students jaded due to your total disrespect for them. Amara, Catherine, Tabitha you shall all share lawn duty for a week."

"But Professor it's spring break!" Kitty chirped, annoyed at the thought of losing a chance to shop.

He once again continued on as if nothing had been said.

"You are to report to Ororo after your morning Danger Room session had completed. She shall give you the chores you are to complete. Amara you are dismissed."

She nodded her head sadly and turned to leave. Once the door had shut again the professor glared at the duo left.

"I must say I am sincerely disappointed in your behavior tonight. Both of you are older, and until tonight, I thought mature. You should know that Amara hasn't been raised in our culture and is merely looking for some companionship. For you two use her weaknesses against her as such is unacceptable. You shall both not only have lawn duty but also two extra Danger Room sessions until school starts again."

"That's not fair!"

"No, neither is you taking advantage of Amara. Dismissed, take this time to think over what you've done and why you've received your punishments."

The girls left the office, annoyed and tense. As they closed the doors, they began walking to Kitty's room.

"Man this is so not fair, I can't believe we're getting trounced because Amara is such a baby!"

"Yea, like, the Professor was totally overboard!"

Neither one noticed Magma walking behind them, nor her crushed look at their comments.

Pietro paced his room. This was impossible. How could Rogue not be crawling to him on her knees? She should be begging for a nuance of the attention he'd layered upon her. The time he'd taken out of his busy schedule to spend on _her _ought to be the best time of her life. A thing to look upon in years to come with the fondest of memories!

There had to be a way to trick her into dating him! The entire population at Bayville would fall over their own feet to get his attentiveness. Yet here he was concentrating his efforts on some dark shrew. Not only that but a traitor to boot! Pietro growled when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"Chill baby brother. I was stopping your from setting your carpet on fire. Although now that I think about it, maybe I shouldn't have stopped you." Wanda pointed to the dark scorch-like marks on the old carpeting.

Pietro didn't verbally reply to his twin, merely nodding that he'd heard her. She gazed at him worriedly. This wasn't the behavior she'd learn to expect from him. Nothing seemed to bother Pietro. He didn't appear to notice anyone, and when he did there was an aura of lowering himself to his or her level. It came off as cold and egotistical but Pietro rarely gave anyone the chance to get to know him. She was his twin and they barely spent any time together. She could blame it on her father all she wanted, but what it came down to was their problem. 

Sure, they'd been through hell and back, still were in hell sometimes and yet they didn't even attempt to resurrect the bond they once shared. Wanda wasn't one to be sappy or mushy, if her brother didn't think she was good enough for them then she wasn't going to waste her time pondering over his ineptness. There wasn't any way she was going to become one of those simpering airheads that followed after her brother for an ounce of his attention.

Pietro seemed to snap out of his daze; seeing the lights flickering he caught onto the mood, his twin was in. He grimaced; an irate Wanda was not a safe Wanda. Wanda in general wasn't safe but one that was pissed off was even worse for your health. His eyes flicked across the room in search of what could have caused her disposition change. Coming up with nothing he set about calming her down. The problem with his little bet with Daniels would have to be put on pause.

"Why don't we go get some ice-cream?"

"Where do _you_ have money for ice-cream?"

"It's on dear old dad."

"…sure…" 

Wanda threw a grin at Pietro, when he wanted to, he could be a charmer. He seemed to know the right buttons to push with her, sometimes. Right now, being useful, he wasn't _so_ bad. Grabbing her red trench coat and flinging it over her shoulders, she stalked outside with her brother. 

She smiled as they sat down with 'Black Pearls', the largest and most expensive ice cream you could get. Like your typical banana split, times three. Wanda figured if their father wouldn't pay attention to them then she'd hit him where it would hurt most—his checkbook. Spooning up more fudge she looked across at Pietro; they almost looked like two normal, non-mutant, perfectly clueless/harmless siblings, enjoying some ice cream. Wanda shook her head, for the next half-hour she'd just…_pretend_…they were normal. Just forget that the pale boy across from her could move faster than anything on earth. Just forget that with a twitch of her pinky she could not only raise hell but also kill. Just for the next thirty minutes, they would be two normal, non-mutants, perfectly clueless/harmless siblings, enjoying some ice cream on their father's expense.

Pietro raised an eyebrow at his sister she seemed…peaceful. Right before she flung a spoonful into his hair. Flicking a few cherries back at her he ducked under the table. As he peeped up he noted her grin and returned it. The stress of the events earlier seemed to evaporate in the passive environment.

            As normal as you could get with a speed demon brother and literal witch sister.

~~~

Poof! I know mushy but I like the brother/sister moments between them for some odd reason. I know it wasn't as funny as other chapters, don't worry I'll make eight filled to the brim with humor.

And first off with thanks for reviewers!

**Arsenic**: Dude thanks so much for your review. It had many intellectual things in it, and really helped with this chapter. I'm gonna take your advice on these things and hopefully it'll help the story. 

I wasn't sure if it was nine or not so but if it's nine it has to have seven right? *grin* I prob. should start looking things up before I post them. *wacks self in head* I remember reading it somewhere and asked my friend about the number but I'm horrid with numbers. But thanks for pointing it out for me. *grin* Midnight- humor? Eh don't know what it means ^.^;;; But I think it's referring to my Ian McKellen joke. Eh point taken. I said he was on drugs? Uh I think I said Ororo had some plants that weren't totally legal but that's mainly because it was a joke. I don't have any plans to mention it in the future. There are few jokes that I carry from chapter to chapter you'll notice, such as Tabby and her nondescript brown packages. I think I'll take your advice with 'goth' too, it seems too controversial for me. It was just a joke and wasn't meant to offend anyone, just make them laugh.

I like your ideas on how the plot should go. It…intrigues me. I'm going to attempt to form the story in that format. Hope you don't mind! Bwah you aren't suppose to know they'll have a strong emotions! Petey only has to have Rogue date him. Not love him. BIG diffy. But don't worry tons of smoke and mirrors coming up! Thanks again for your review!

**Storm-Pietro**: Thanks for your perspective! Glad that I didn't disappoint with the last chapter!

**XxRogueXx**: Ok I'm glad I wasn't saying something that was totally OOC for her. I was worried I'd offend someone! *grin*

**Sage**: Anyone who thinks he's not is down right insane. They're as crazy as an outhouse rat!

**Chibi Makoto**: lol I played that game with my family last Christmas! We went out somewhere after we got our tree (a few days before X-Mas) and we started playing that. It was great…I won! Yea I agree she should stay out, especially Logan's head. I figured Petey can't get all girls to fall into his hands like putty.

**Tiger Storm**: hehe That game is F-U-N! I liked the handcuff thingy, reading too many Yu-Gi-Oh fics I guess! ^.^;; Oh well glad ppls liked it! 

Thank you so much everyone!

Hopefully the wait won't be too long for the next chapter! I will try to start it soon! I think I want to atleast update a story once a week from now on. That way I make sure to continue them and don't leave them too long! *waves*

Later yo,

                 _Icy_


	8. Calico Colored Pretzels

*Anamaria has just slapped Jack*  
 Let me guess, you didn't deserve that.  
 No, I'd say I deserved that.

            -William Tuner & _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, PotC

~

Rogue sighed, rubbing the towel against her forehead. Xavier was really getting his money's worth with Logan as an instructor. 'I wonder if he actually _pays_ anyone here? I mean Beast is here because of his mutation, the man can't really teach anywhere else; Ororo stays here because of her need of control. Logan…I guess he stays here for the free beer!' Rogue mentally grinned, throwing the towel in a pile on the floor. Stripping out of her uniform and grabbing a new towel, she walked over to the shower. Flinging her towel over the side, and flipping on the water, she shrieked at the cold temperature.

"Brrr why the hell is it that I get stuck with the cold water?" Looking up at the faucet her features turned pinched. The pipes were coated with ice; three guesses who did it and the first two don't count.

"ARRRGH BOBBY WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

~

Kitty simpered as she typed on the computer. Her parents were displeased with the amount of updates they had been receiving recently. In fact, they demanded that the quantity double if Kitty were to stay at the institute over break. At first, she was affronted, she was talking to them every spare second she had! Well… not when she could go shopping… or someone called her …or when, ok so she wasn't being as commutative as she could be. But didn't they realize, she had a life of her own to live! She couldn't be restrained to live by their selfish rules. 

Kitty had tried to tell this to Professor Xavier, assuming that a man of his intelligence would see her side of things. He agreed with her parents. Storm had backed him up in his decisions, surprise, surprise! After that had failed she'd gone to Logan…it wasn't the smartest move she'd every made. Seconded only by going up to Rogue, assuming the southern gal would understand her better.

Rogue had point blank refused to listen to her, saying she was being 'pretentious at even thinking she gave a damn' and Jean hadn't had the time recently with balancing mid terms recently. In fact, the red head had blown her off completely. Kitty had felt rather scorned. Having gone through the female portion of the X-men, after all, Xavier being a mentor meant he wasn't even considered a male. He was just like…a really intelligent, bald lady! Not to the average person, but in Shadowcat's mentality it's best not to question things. Logan, the essence of 'true' male, but being an adult he really didn't count as being a guy either. The valley girl just flicked her hair and took a second to get back on track. Oh yes, her parents being unreasonable and finding someone to agree with her!

That left the male population. Scott wasn't ever around, not to mention getting him to talk about anything that wasn't Jean Grey was near impossible. Just the other day she had been trying to get his attention and had failed until she'd mumbled something about Jean. Scott's head had shot up like a firecracker and asked what Jean needed. It was sickeningly sweet, and if a person had that much devotion towards her, she'd defiantly marry him…or at least date him. Heck if he had that great of an as-now she was **really** getting off topic now wasn't she. Kitty flushed, ducking to make sure no one was around to catch her. You could never be too careful with telepaths around. 

Kitty hadn't even considered Evan but he wasn't exactly problem taking material, unless it consisted of skateboarding. She hadn't really seen much of him lately, although she did recall him screaming about Pietro earlier. Either way he wasn't a listening ear to _her_ problems.

With the 'new' recruits out of the question, she'd turned to the only person she could.

That left her with talking to Kurt. Or rather at him, until she became conscious of the fact that Kurt would give anything to have his mom want to hear about him. Guiltily she had left the blue boy depressed and had set about typing out a letter for her parents. After all, it would only take a few minutes to do, and it was a sign they cared really.

Kitty was at the part about her and Tabitha being punished, editing the event a little, after all they weren't interested in that much detail. Even if they were, she'd rather have triple DR sessions with Logan than admit to the parentals that she'd been saying 'penis' at dinner. They wouldn't understand that it was just a joke and demand she return home. Parents were such downers. Kitty was signing off when she was sprayed with cold water. Or rather, Rogue had flung her towel at Kitty upon entrance.

"Like hey! That was totally uncalled for!"

"Deal with it."

"Man, like what's got you in such a mood?" Kitty grumped, folding her arms.

"No one that's any of _your_ business!" Rogue ground out, glaring at the nosy girl. Rogue grabbed her brush and headed back out of the room angrily. Kitty sat back shocked for a moment.

"I never said it was some_one_."

~

Jean scowled. Scrubbing at her hair roughly, she grumbled about blonde bimbos. There was a party tonight and she wanted to look perfect. She had a hunch that Scott was going to finally get up the guts to ask her. And where was she now? In the bathroom at the institute trying to get gravy out of her locks. What _did_ Ororo put in the stuff? This was ridiculous.

"At last!" Jean exhaled noisily, looking up into the mirror only to let out a yell. That could _so_ not be her! Putting a hand gently on her face she winced. Ok, those were real bruises, and scratches. Tabitha was so going to pay!

The redhead had just started to apply a light coat of foundation when someone's fist connected loudly with the door.

"Open up! You've been in there foreva!"

"Get use to it!"

"This isn't just _your_ bathroom any more _Red_!"

"Don't even start with me, _Rogue_!"

Scott snapped out of his daydream when he heard shouting. He had been walking up the steps, planning to ask Jean if she wanted to go to Triton's party with him tonight, when he'd heard the racket.

"Whoa, whoa, what's the problem ladies?"

"Butt out Scott Summers!" Jean roared, flinging the door open, a snarl on her face.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Yea, you didn't mean to do a lot of-" *SLAM* the bathroom door slammed shut, a gleeful Rogue behind it. 

Taking her brush out she started to comb her wet hair. It got all knotted if she left it un-brushed too long. She shuddered at a memory of having her hair yanked on by her mother. But why was her hair all brown in the memory? The southern girl frowned that someone else's memory could pervade her thoughts. 'Dammit, it just wasn't right! A girl should be able to brush her damn hair without having to worry about her thoughts being taken over.'

~

"_Scott_!"

"What?"

"Thanks a lot, you really know how to mess things up!"

"Why don't I make this up, to you, tonight, at Triton's party?"

"Fine! I mean, since I'm not going with anyone else, I _suppose_ we could go together."

"Great, I'll meet you at your room at nine."

Having completed his goal for tonight Scott patted himself on the back and left. He grinned to himself as he walked back down the stairs; sometimes he was just so smooth. And it was at that moment that Scott tripped on the carpeting, falling flat on his face.

~

Pietro rolled over, ok so eating that much ice cream probably wasn't the smartest move to make. Hell, any movement at the moment wasn't a smart move to make.

"Urg, those things should have a warning on them. That way unexpected, handsome individuals like myself don't fall trap to them!" he crowed, turning once again.

~

Bobby frowned; he'd been trying to get Kurt to help him with their plan. Jean was going to be at Triton's party tonight, for hours. He'd attempted to point out all the snooping they could do, she would be away but had come up with no accomplish. The blue boy had seemed rather depressed, an odd mood to catch the jokester in. Bobby would be lying if he said it wasn't a bit peculiar to find the other teen in such a temper, but unable to change it he'd promised to do something tomorrow about it. Dodging back around the corner, Jean was still in her room. If she just _happened_ to read his mind- again- he'd be in for it. She'd go to the professor in five seconds flat. Or worse, Logan, he remembered last time he'd been stuck with the beer-loving adult. He'd been forced to do laundry, on the plus side he'd gotten to handle quite a few pairs of panties before Amara caught him. That'd forced him into pool duty, and it was not a pleasant time. Why would anyone want a pool fully functional in spring anyways?

 Bobby jumped up, flying into Jean's room as her and Scott finally left. 

~~~

Oh and I'm sorry if anyone thought I was picking on Kitty in the beginning, I get brain freezes all the time. I'll be thinking or talking about stuff and totally go off on a tangent. My writing should be proof enough of that I suppose! *grins*

Everyone who reviewed thank you! I got so many positive remarks that tried to make this longer! Sorry for the lack of Pietro moments, he made an appearance though.

Thanks: Ice Blue Rose, kosumi, Moon Assassin 13, xXRogueXx, Incrediblecuznz, Arsenic, Storm-Pietro, and Tiger Storm!

Arsenic: Hope you find improvements in this chapter! I tried to limit the time I spent typing this at the wee hours of the morning along with the spacing! I don't think I put '/' in this chapter but if I did oops! I won't anymore, you brought up a valid point, thanks!

I pleased to find that everyone found the Wanda-Pietro bonding acceptable and Pietro in character! I'll add more scenes for him in the next chapter. *hugs reviewers* *waves*

Later yo,

                      _Icy_


	9. Jumbo Jaybirds Jive

Dead men tell no lies

            -Mr. Cotton's parrot

~~~

Bobby closed Jean's door quietly, wary of drawing any attention to the redhead's supposedly empty room. Tip toeing over to her dresser he opened it and began routing around her clothes. Finding a Miss Piggy pez dispenser he grimaced, taking out all the pez nonetheless he put the pig back in her hidey-hole. Bobby continued searching.

 When he came across her underwear draw he stood their flabbergasted.

Jean Grey had black panties.

And not just any kind of black panties-but lacey black panties!

Recalling something from '10 Things I Hate About You' he grinned, girls only had black under things if they wanted someone to see. And you only see underwear like this when you are active in *cough* certain activities. Iceman chuckled as he turned around and began digging through her nightstand. 

That was where he came across the teal colored compact. Figuring that it was just makeup he popped the container open. There were pills inside, all laid out in a design of a circle. About half the circle was missing though. That's when it hit Bobby.

Jean Grey was on The Pill.

~

It was the first day of spring break and where was Quicksilver? At a beach party, having a barbeque; hanging out at the mall, on a crazy "spending" spree; going out on a boat, and doing whatever it is people do out in the middle of a large body of water and no supervision… no not one of those things. He was still in Bayville, at the 'hood house, waking up to another brain racking situation. No, this time it wasn't what he was going to wear as he graced others with his presence. Nor was it how his hair should be styled. Even more surprising is that he wasn't even considering how his lighting was affecting the appearance of his skin tone. Nope, he was actually thinking about things that had to do with other people than his most gorgeous imperative sanctimonious self or his twittering groupies.

 Pietro paced in his room, again; deep in thought. Not a situation one often found him in. His bet with Daniels was taking more time than he originally thought it could. He had to give the porcupine a little credit this time; on the norm his dares were trivial. Daring him to go inside the girls' bathroom or stealing a candy bar from a store, trivial. Not something that Pietro would consider wasting him time with ever since seventh grade. However, on this rare occasion he seemed to have come up with a biggie unexpectedly.

 Getting a date was only challenging for those less exceptional them himself; so what if that was everyone else on Earth? But then he normal intentions of getting a date were obvious and girls were happy to grant him their time. After all, who in their right mind could possibly resist _him_, especially for this long? He still couldn't think of an idea of how to win Rogue's affections. Why was it so complicated? His charm led him to beating them off with stick goddammit! He never had to put any effort into it before. Everyone just naturally flocked to him. It was a great way to watch girls claw at one another, a favorite pass time of his. 

Rogue was different, Pietro snorted, any idiot could tell you that, hell even Fred knew she wasn't like the rest. Rogue was a breed of her own. He had never really meant anyone like her before. Cold and callous was an ordinary mask in High School; bitch was even more common. Seeing the combinations of coldhearted personalities all wrapped up in a pretty package was no surprise, it was natural. A beauty that was kind and caring, waiting for her Prince Charming, were some rarities that Pietro didn't think that even _he_ would ever come across. Besides he wasn't looking to actually like the girl, let alone fall in love, so her personality wasn't his concern. He felt bad for the poor sod that did shake up with her eventually; Quicksilver wouldn't lie, it was only a matter of time before one of Rogue's stalker/admirers got the balls to ask her out. He'd seen several of the horny little bastards at the boarding house before, thinking they'd be the ones to "bring her out of her shell" and score. Pietro shook his head, they'd seen one too many Freddie Prince movies. Each one had received a rather short but nasty "hell no" or a lovely colorful variation of it. At the time, they had found it all very amusing, he included, but now that he thought back to those times he frowned. It would make this task all the more difficult than he originally hoped for, but he wasn't one to throw in the towel. He fell backwards onto his bed, splaying out. He would just have to go over what he already knew of Rogue.

When she'd first moved into the Brotherhood she had been rather skittish of them all, dodging away on the couch or in the hall. Even when fully covered she was wary, and often times restless. They had taken it as arrogant and snobbish behavior. Sure they weren't a pretty sight, but to flee from your own housemates? It seemed drastic. As time went by though, they started to notice patterns in her actions. 

Whenever she approached someone she would make sure to stop a few feet back. If anyone came up to her she would move away to keep up that boundary, it was like an invisible fence keeping everyone out. As time went by and the constant anxiety she had tapered, Rogue's severity also lessened. At the Brotherhood house at least. 

She'd smack the boys every now and then; hell Pietro remembered swearing she'd bruised him. Of course when she'd lifted his shirt up and ran her hand over the spot he'd been rather flustered as she explained "even if he was as pale as death, I still didn't leave a mark on your slight form." She was starting to loosen up and get into the motions of living there. It was as if she finally understood that they weren't going to shrink away from her. They'd gotten along fine after that. She only remained frosty to those outside the Brotherhood. 

Until…she left for the X-Men.

Pietro frowned, displeased at his memories of coming home to a Rogueless home. They'd all been dejected about with her desertion. Concentrating on changing the way his thoughts were going he went back to the bet and his current predicament.

 Perhaps he had been going at it wrong all the way. Each girl had a certain weakness after all. Some of them loved to be fawned over, the most annoying in his perspective. Then there was the kind that liked materialistic presents. Others just liked to have some one sit there and listen to them yammer on like a monkey. Then there were the she-jocks. Pietro held back a shudder, after that one dare he'd made sure to avoid that group at all costs. They liked to …cuddle. He hated to cuddle; others touching him were oddly annoying. Girls' acting like holding his hand was going to stop him from leaving, psh yea right. He was faster than light ladies; no contact with another person would ever hold him back!

There were five simple ways chics showed affection or wished to have it returned. They were simple and often are found to be combined. They either had to hear words of affirmation, acts of service, quality time, gift giving or physical touch. Pietro had to wonder that perhaps the reason Rogue was so frosty was that her past way of expressing herself was through physical touch. It would explain her phobia of coming in contact with others. Why she had such a small circle of friends. Her cool persona would sudden make sense, all those dodges and flinches.

Rolling over on his bed, he fiddled with his blanket, plucking at the threads. Rogue had to have some sort of weakness. He'd just have to find it out. Perhaps he could get Kitty's help without her knowing it. She couldn't be that hard to convince, he could always just resort to buying her off. Kitty was one of the girls that liked small fuzzy things, like rabbits or blue elfs. Pietro disliked that type of girl, even if they constantly flaunted themselves at him. They were the kind that would read magazines and paint each other's toenails as they went over their latest shopping excursion. Nevertheless, he was getting off topic once more.

 Straining to come up with some solution it hit him. The magazines! 

Zipping off in the direction of the nearest Wal-Mart. Glaring at the slow automatic doors and even slower customers, he made sure not to slow down as he waited. He would be on camera if he did, and one night in prison for stealing was enough for him. After having to listen Todd chant, "don't drop the soap" for the first week of his arrival he'd doubted even Sabertooth would be able to stand up to the insistence. Of course, now that he thought about Sabertooth for a second he found something strange about the man. The guy was a paid assassin, and not because he liked to get paid. While visiting his father, he'd seen the man come home from one of his "jobs" it wasn't pretty or dry. His father's Persian rugs smelt like blood for weeks. If the guy was so great at his profession then why was that Logan still alive? Sure, he had that freaky healing factor but it can't bring a blown up brain back. Victor was always after the Wolverine guy of Xavier's, almost like a spurned lover. Oddly, it all seemed to fit into place, but Logan and Victor…gay? They were the two most 'manly' men he knew, but they were always chasing after each other. Maybe he was like foreplay for them. Could that be tru-naw. Pietro's train of thought trailed back to the magazine rack as he made his selections.

Tucking a few of the issues under one arm he rushed out of the store, making sure to smear lipstick all over the posters near the samples. Grinning wickedly at his achievements, he sat down in the library. Flipping through _Teen_, _Seventeen_, _Cosmo_ and _BoyWatch_ he scanned for articles. He came across several titles that mentioned waxing your legs, getting men to fall for the innocent act, losing twenty-pounds before summer break and even one mention menstrual cramps. Shuddering he finally found one in _Cosmo_. _'Ten Tales of Teenage Love and How IT Happened!'_ Smiling at his genius once more Pietro read the articles carefully, he was so caught up in the last tail that he failed to see a herd of cheerleaders headed his way.

"Pietro? Hi! It's just so happy to see you, I was afraid we wouldn't be together until school started again! This is _so_ great!" One of them squealed, the others twittering at him.

~

Bobby quickly removed all the remaining pills from the compact. Replacing them instead with his stolen pez booty he grinned. Sliding the compact back in place Bobby laughed. That was until he heard footsteps outside the door. 

"I'll just be a sec Scott! I…forgot something in my room!" 

Jean slid inside the doorway, closing it in Scott's face. Bobby panicked; if she found him in her room then he would be so dead. He'd be deader then dead. Throwing his head back and forth he searched for an escape, the windows were closed and the closet was right next to Jean. Looking at the bed he thanked karma for the age-old hiding spot. Slipping underneath the bed, Bobby sighed with relief. That was until he saw the condom inches away from his face, the _used_ condom. He tried to fight the urge to shoot backwards at speeds that Quicksilver would praise and inched away. Jean's feet came inches within his face and then turned abruptly. Lifting the covers a little he peered up from under the bed to see Jean sliding her panties off. Bobby's eyes grew as wide as saucers and he sped back under the bed as the redhead turned once more. When he heard the door close and a gleeful remark from Scott he slid out from the bed. 

Shivering from the near contact with the used condom and his close encounter with being caught he went back over to the dresser. Pulling open the underwear draw he dove in, trying to find the black panties. The black lacy panties that he was no longer surprised that Jean Grey owned. After a few seconds of searching for the mentioned under garment he began taking them all out in order to find them. Iceman came up empty handed, well not quite empty-handed; they were after all filled with panties and quite a few lacy ones. None of them though were The Black Lacy Panties from before though. Although he did handle the orange G-string for a few moments, Bobby was distressed not to find his panties. Perhaps he left them in the nightstand?

Walking over to the draw he racked through it, only to again come up empty handed. He couldn't even find the compact from before. That could only mean one thing.

Jean Grey was wearing The Black Lacy Panties and had The Pill with her.

~~~

Sorry I couldn't think of how to go from here. I know I made Jean a woman of loose morals but I got a kick out of it and hope at least one other person did too! That'll make it worth it. Please no flames about this, because I know it's OOC but this is comedy and romance and that is BOUND to have OOC! *grins* That's what makes it so funny!

FIND OUT WHAT:

Bobby does do with this information?

Pietro replies to the cheerleaders

And any other thing I may come up with for the next chappie!

BTW: Pietro is in the next day while everyone else's activates were in "Pietro's yesterday". 

Thanks everyone who reviewed! It's what got my lazy butt moving! Dessert Rose, Arsenic and Tiger Storm totally made my day when I got their reviews! Thankies!

I have a puppy now (a lil German Shepherd) and she takes up a buttload of my time so I don't get to write as much as I wanted. We got her early at like a lil over four weeks so I have to watch her a lot cos we shouldn't have gotten her until at least seven weeks! That's my reason/excuse for not updating as much as I wanted to. That and LotR: RotK was kick ass! I'm going for a third time some time this week with a friend. My birthday is also this week! Ok no one cares I should cut this off soon! Lol *waves*

Later yo,

_Icy_


	10. Drunnk Operating Goldfish

Double Dare

Chapter Ten

Author: Icy Flame

* * *

"Like, what _are_ you wearing?" one of the cheerleaders questioned, the others echoing her question.

Pietro looked down at his clothing, not understanding their questioning _his_ apparel, until he realized that it was still the "Goth" look he had tried to impress Rogue with. Grumbling to himself about stupidities, Pietro tried to think up an excuse for wearing the clothes. While he still looked yummy-how could I not?- the style was not his own. Deciding to ignore the question in order to get around the situation he went to one of his main tools, flattery.

"Ladies, imagine seeing you here! I would have never fancied that you dolls would wander into such an enclosure! Beauties such as your selves are too rare for such a dusty place as the library."

The girls all cooed in appreciation, after all, it wasn't every day that Pietro Maximoff gave out compliments so freely. One short blonde even went so far as to swoon as his praise. Pietro rolled his baby blues at their shallowness, not that he didn't appreciate shallow behavior, but really. Then it hit him, well he'd probably swoon too if he was hitting on himself…wait did that even make any sense? Shaking his head, he tuned back into whatever the cheerleaders were babbling about now.

"And I was sooo surprised you didn't come to the party at Triton's last night!"

"Party? At Triton's?" Pietro asked dully, why hadn't he been personally invited? That snipe, that was the last time he…stole Triton's girlfriend, ok so maybe _that_ was why he lacked an invite. The mob of cheerleaders continued their ranting about the party, ignoring that Pietro had seemed uninterested. He was miffed at their lack of attention to his ego and was considering leaving them to the worse fate he could-removing his wondrous company from their own. Really, no matter how skimpy their skirts were or the tightness of their low cut sweaters. Which upon closer examination made Pietro curious if it would be crass to ask if it was 'a tit bit nippley outside', deciding he didn't care if they considered him snotty for asking anyways, when they mentioned Jean Grey, everyone's least liked red head physic.

"I know Tiff, I still can't believe she was all over that Summers guy like that. Ugh I almost choked on my tic tac when I walked into the bedroom with Steve and they were like totally going at it! I mean, don't they realize that the bedrooms are specially for cheerleaders only?"

"Rachel, Jean totally is a cheerleader! Ohmygod, you are such a total dunce!"

"What did you just call me? I do not have dents! My doctor made sure that they were perfectly round this time!" Rachel cried, sniffling loudly.

Having his fill of ditz for the day, Pietro raced off to the boarding house. If those two started a catfight he would never get any work done. Shaking his head at his own severe determination Quicksilver ran up to his room. He was shocked that his boots didn't look too different, not like most of his shoes that were in shreds after he used them for a day. Feeling pleased with his footwear he settled down to figure out what to do to win Rogue's heart.

* * *

Tabitha was sneaking up to Roberto's room, to deliver a brown nondescript package, when a hand reached out and grabbed her. She held back the urge to bomb whoever it was and turned around to see Daniel Evans. The most immature X-men there was, Tabitha had to give him some credit though, the adults did often expect them to perform perfectly, not remembering that they were children.

She couldn't recall any past fumbled between the two of them, in fact, Tabitha didn't really know the bone shooter at all. Just by rumor really. Living in a boarding house filled to the brim with teenagers led to it becoming a primary rumor mill though, a new on circulating every day or so. Boom boom grinned as she thought about the juicy one that had started just last Tuesday about Sam still wetting the bed and sleeping with a teddy bear.

A cough distracted her from thinking about starting another one, also bringing attention to the fact that Evan still had his hand on her. Raising an eyebrow she gave him a defensive look.

"I don't know who you're think your messing with but—"

"I just need to ask you something Boom boom." He looked nervous and kept shifting from foot to foot. 'He must want to order some "plain brown nondescript packages of his own"'.

"Spyke, right? Uh, there something I can help you with? Wanna place an order?"

She grinned at him, releasing her body from the fighting stance she had taken. In her opinion Evan struck her as the type that would like a number four-a-alpha package. Transvestites in polka garb, not her particular cup of tea but to each his own. He flushed deeply and shook his head as if the thought of doing so would send him straight to Hell.

"It's just that, I uh, well you see, Pietro—well," Evan started jittery, speeding up near the end, "Will you go out with me?"

Tabitha had to hold back her initial emotion; this could be useful for the future. Not to mention that she could use a few decent meals, free of charge and legal for once. Pasting on a sugary smile she nodded her head eagerly, cackling on the inside at how she would soon reap the benefits of this poor love struck teen. Tabby was immensely pleased with the fact that she had stopped her self from rubbing her hands together and crowing with glee.

"Great! Then we'll go out to George's tomorrow, eight?"

Evan wavered, not knowing if the place would be too fancy—and by fancy he meant expensive—for his wallet. Then recalling Maximoff's smug mug her nodded, smiling.

"Sure, whatever you want."

If it was possible, Tabitha's smile just got bigger; Evan choked back a cry of fear. She shot him a seductive glance and he got somewhere between a grimace and a smile before they parted ways.

* * *

Wow, this has been sitting on my computer forever, really short but I totally forgot about it. Sorry guys, I'll have to review the fic before writing more though, to get back into the 'groove'!

ANY SUGGESTIONS: Please review/email them to me, I'm in a rut at the moment and any thoughts that you may have, whether you think they suck or not, send them to me. I'm always hesitant when authors ask for ideas, not sure if my ideas really suck or if they're going in the direction they're planning on going in, but don't worry about it. I am totally open to EVERYTHING! Just send it, don't worry, I love brainstorming with others, it really helps me so much! Thanks!

grins glomps readers waves

Later yo,

Icy

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Double Dare

Ch. 11

0-0-0-0-0

Kitty rolled over on her side, eyes peering at the alarm clock on her side. The blaring neon numerals jolted her from her sleep; she was going to be late for her punishment. Cursing her luck she stumbled out of bed, phasing into the closet only to tumble out a few seconds later and jump out through the door and down the floor. A startled Tabitha and Ororo. Shrugging sheepishly, Kitty stared at their instructor, hoping to avoid any extra penalties. Storm shook her head, disapproving Kitty's use of her powers.

When would the children learn that their gifts shouldn't be used so carelessly, Kitty could have easily landed in something dangerous. Fire perhaps or lava.

"Kitty I do hope you use more restraint than what you've just shown when at school."

Shadowcat flushed under the criticism. "Well yea, I mean I do, it's not like—"

"You two shall be responsible for trimming the bushes today, the tools are in the garden shed."

Ororo turned on her heel and left, clippers in hand to tend to her own personal garden. Tabitha yawned widely, stretching her arms wide before crouching below a tree and promptly falling asleep.

'Ugh, she'll be no help.' Kitty sighed, put off by the unfairness level of the task falling on her. Trudging off towards the shed she reassured herself, after all there couldn't be _that_ many bushes, right?

Lance stared down at his bed, Pietro was bouncing about the house all morning. He hadn't yet figured out why and decided that as long as the speedster wasn't bothering him any he wouldn't stop it. Of course Lance should have knocked on wood, because no sooner had he thought this than his door banged open.

"Lance! Glad-I-caught-you!"

Rising from his bed he shot the teen a unimpressed look. Pietro only looked for you when he wanted something, any other time you were just 'in the way!'. He let out a deep breath and prayed that whatever his roommate was planning now wouldn't hurt his chances with Kitty. She'd just started to allow him back in her good books, he didn't need some hair brained schemes messing that up.

"Yea, whaddya want now Speedy?" It came out a big gruffer than he'd intended but he made no move to correct himself. Besides Pietro didn't seem put off in the least.

"You-still-have-that-guitar-of-yours-don't-you?"

-----

Xavier stared blankly ahead of him, there was no way that could be correct, he must be mistaken. There was a first time for everything…right? Right. Shaking his head as a smile appeared on his face, he realized living with so many youth was starting to rub off on him. Perhaps he should invest in a vacation, a real one, just himself and the ocean, a white beach splayed out before him as the tide rose and fell.

Ten minutes later Ororo Monroe walked into the room and caught him with a goofy far off look on his face. She cleared her throat to give him time to compose himself .

"Ah Ororo, I'm glad to see you. The girls aren't giving you any troubles with the plants I hope?"

She shook her head. "Not at all Professor, in face both were rather helpful. Though Tabitha would have been more help if she'd stayed awake the entire time." With a sigh the African women just smiled. "I was wondering about Amara." Pausing for a moment the weather witch composed her feelings. "It seems that lately she just hasn't been able to connect with any of the other children."

"Yes Storm, is there something you'd like to suggest?"

"I am currently unsure how to deal with the situation without making it worse. Truthfully I was relying on you Charles."

'Aren't they all?' Charles thought bitterly. "I understand. I will see what I can do to remedy the situation." When Ororo didn't leave after this he continued. "Was there something else troubling you?"

Shaking her head, the weather witch backed out of the room. "No, thank you Charles."

Now what was he to do to get the girls to accept one another? He had thought that after solo training with Jean that the princess had been able to make a bond with the redhead and other girls at the mansion. Perhaps this was just a temporary thing, teenagers were apt to shifting their emotions from one to the polar opposite quite quickly. He called all to easily the many events that had happened in the past months for example and let the problem go. It was sure to fix it self soon enough, after all none of the other recruits were feeling any negative effects from being by themselves lately, a little introspection was always healthy for the soul.

He turned around, leaving his desk and moving over to the windows. Throwing them open he took a deep breath of fresh air and exhaled slowly, letting the tension leave with his breathe. There had to be an easy solution to all of this he was sure.

0-0—0

Jean opened her locker and automatically reached for her uniform, she cursed her soreness and Scott's enthusiasm. Not to mention her current hangover. She hadn't planned on getting smashed at Triton but when the other cheerleaders had started the game she just couldn't say no. It had been fun, especially her _later_ activities, though Rachelle bursting in with Steve hadn't been very pleasant. Besides offering to share the space wasn't _that _bad of an idea, it's not like Tina and Buffy didn't do it during spring break last year with Brian and Jerry. The redhead was startled out of her line of thought by Ororo sticking her head in the locker room.

"Jean! Practice started ten minutes ago, what is keeping you?"

"Nothing!" Jean said, flushing. She hurried into her clothes and out into the Danger Room for her session. Ororo frowned at her and motioned to someone up in the booth to start the simulation. Jean felt her stomach sink.

-0-0-0

Kurt curled up on his bed, wearily reading one of his assignments for science class. Biology wasn't his strong suit but it seemed that it was that or thinking and he'd rather not. Currently his mother had been skittering about his mind lately, ever since Kitty had whined about communicating with her parents. Thinking about his mother, Mystique had left him feeling hollow. Empty. Like he was alone in the world, it was how he use to feel before he came to the Institute. When he'd made friends with Scott and the other X-Men it had been a dream come true. He had _friends_ for once in his life, people that cared what happened to him and what he did, whether or not he was happy.

Yet . . .

it wasn't enough, he wanted more. He wanted parents that cared and loved him. And he curled even tighter because he knew that he would never have that. Could never have that. Not only since he was mutant but also his real mother could on no account be there for him. In fact, she was on the other team.

"Kurt?" He looked up, his ears turned first and his head turned second in the direction of voice. "Bobby?"

The ice mutant stepped into the room. "Are you alright Kurt? You look terrible." When the blue teen just collapsed back on his bed Bobby walked further into the room, sitting down on the bed. "Come on man, buck up."

"No, vhat's there to be so cheery about anyways?"

Bobby scooted closer to Kurt. "You know how we were planning to get back at Jean for telling Kelley about the prank?"

Kurt seemed to perk up, sitting up on his bed, leaning back against the headboard. "Yes?"

"Well it seems that little Miss Jean Grey has a few secrets that if we make the right moves she'll be in hot water."

0-0-0

Rogue scowled as she scrubbed the cars, she was going to kill Maximoff when she saw him next. He'd rue the day he ever met _The Rogue_. Her legs still killed from last nights hour and a half Danger Room session. Why did they have so many vehicles anyways? Professor X was suppose to be a teacher not a cars salesman! Times like these made her wish she had mutant power like Ororo, she could just call up a little water and bam! Her wrongly appointed chore would be done in a few minutes flat. Maybe Kitty's ability, she could phase the dirt right off! She reluctantly admitted that even Jean's telekinetic talents would come in handy about now.

Sighing she scrubbed harder at the car, cursing her wrinkly hands and soaked outfit. Suddenly a motion out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Whirling in the direction she glared.

"H—hiya Rogue."

Her stance visibly softened, as did her voice. "Hey Jamie. What're you doin'?"

He frowned. "The other recruits won't play video games with me, and I've already finished all my homework and there's nothing for me to do now and I thought that maybe you'd let me help and then maybe we could play video games . . . maybe."

Rogue shook her head, little kids and run on sentences went together like fries and Micky D's. Jamie, taking this to mean that he wasn't welcome to help slumped his shoulders and started to walk away. "Wait!" He looked over his shoulder hopefully. "Jamie why don't you help me with the cars and I'll play you in a couple rounds of Super Smash Brothers?"

He gleefully grabbed a sponge, a little to gleefully as he fell to his knees in his haste to help. Six copies popped up and awkwardly all got to their feet. Rogue smiled warmly, she hadn't even thought to ask Jamie to help, with his power it would be over in no time. Not to mention his company would help to, he was such a cutie.

0-0-0-0

Todd took a leap from the bookcase and landed with a tumble. He hurriedly got up, he was a toad on a mission! Skipping over a puddle he skidded to a halt, looked over both shoulders before jumping back, landing with a splash in the puddle Todd gleefully splashed about in the water for a few minutes. When he felt the liquid start to seep into his sneakers he jumped out, smirking at the squishy feel of water exiting his tennis shoes as he landed. It wasn't until he bumped into someone walking down the sidewalk that he recalled his mission. Looking up at the bumpee he swallowed loudly, backing up a few inches.

"Er hi! Ehehehe."

* * *

**End Chapter**


End file.
